


s & m

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Big Night Out coda, Drunk Aaron, Drunk husbands being horny, Fluff, M/M, Smut, That's it, handjobs, vague Dom!Aaron if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: “Aaron, sssh, Liv’s probably in bed!” Robert stage-whispered as they stumbled through the door, Aaron hanging off Robert’s arm and giggling in his ear, the hand not currently wrapped around his husband’s forearm finding its way to his arse instead.





	s & m

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by yorit1 on Tumblr: robron back home after the night out

“Aaron, sssh, Liv’s probably in bed!” Robert stage-whispered as they stumbled through the door, Aaron hanging off Robert’s arm and giggling in his ear, the hand not currently wrapped around his husband’s forearm finding its way to his arse instead. He squeezed, making Robert jump and then bite back a moan; then he slipped his hand round the front of Robert’s jeans to rub him right over where he knew he wanted it most, his teeth scraping across the soft skin of Robert’s throat just under his ear as his hips twitched involuntarily in search of Aaron’s touch.

“_Aaron_ \- ugh - we need to be quiet,” Robert panted harshly. “Liv’ll kill us if we wake her up.”

“Stop talkin’ about my sister, you,” Aaron said, burying his nose in Robert’s neck and kissing his throat wetly, inhaling the smell of beer and sweat and expensive cologne. “I wanta have me wicked way with a quite fit stranger I met at the club.”

“Oh-oh really?” Robert asked, his breath catching in his chest as the rough scrape of Aaron’s beard on his skin made him shiver and shudder all over, heat rising as he let himself be pushed up against the wall by the coat rack. “Who’s that then?”

“Dunno, do I? Never asked ‘is name,” Aaron mumbled, his fingers fumbling to work Robert’s jeans open, then reaching into his underwear to grasp him firmly and _stroke_. “He’s packing pretty well, though.”

Robert muttered an expletive into the top of Aaron’s head. “Do it,” he panted.

“Do what?” 

“You _know_ what,” Robert whined, gripping the back of Aaron’s jacket tight, willing himself to stay upright and not collapse onto his knees from how good it felt to have his husband pressed up against him like this, his hand in his trousers, pleasuring him in the darkness of their living room. 

“Nah,” Aaron protested, shaking his head. “Wanna hear ya _say_ it.”

“I want you to have your wicked way with me,” Robert said. Then he added, as an afterthought, “_Please_.”

“Good,” Aaron smirked, then released his hand from Robert’s underwear. He held it out for Robert to take. “Follow me then, stranger. My bedroom’s this way. If you’re too loud, though…..” he paused, then gave him a crooked, wicked smile, “I might hafta’ gag ya.”


End file.
